


Puppies and Beer

by deanharrisackles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanharrisackles/pseuds/deanharrisackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Bucky watching youtube in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies and Beer

Steve wakes with a jolt. One minute he was dreaming about the hot summer days of Brooklyn when he and Bucky would strip out of their shirts and eat watermelon on the fire escape, the next he was wide awake, his hand reaching out to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. The sheets are still warm, the smell of his shampoo lingering on the pillow. Steve lies back down with a sigh, his eyes catching the time from the clock on the bedside table. It’s only 1:30.

Bucky isn’t the best sleeper. Cat naps during the day and short hours in the night. Sometimes Steve will wake to an empty bed only to find Buck passed out under the kitchen table, snoring like a baby. On those occasions, Steve would tempt him with coffee and make him lie down on the couch until he’s asleep once more.

Rubbing his eyes, Steve throws back his blankets, his feet landing softly on the cold hardwood floor. He pulls on a long sleeve t-shirt and runs his fingers through his hair a few times before venturing out to find Bucky. It doesn’t take him very long. He is sitting in the middle of the living room on the floor surrounded by a nest of blankets and pillows. In his lap is Steve’s laptop, the screen illuminating his worn face in the darkness. His eyes are wide and glassy as if he had been, or wants to cry. Steve rushes over to him as slowly as he can, ready to snatch the computer away from him.

"What’cha watchin’ there Buck?" he asks softly, placing a gentle hand on Bucky’s flesh and blood shoulder so not to startle him. From his vantage point he can see the white background and red logo of youtube. Steve grounds his teeth together, silently chewing Sam out for ever introducing Bucky to that horrible website. For all he knows, Bucky could be watching a clip from the D.C event posted by some casual bystander looking for glory.

"I don’t understand." Bucky whines pathetically as Steve settles down next to him, his voice rough with emotion. "It doesn’t make any sense."

Bucky hits the rewatch button before Steve can stop him and the video starts back up with a little yellow lab sticking its head out from under a pile of hay. He watches with rapt attention, his arm snaking around Bucky’s waist, pulling him in close as he feels his eyes fill with hot tears. When the video stops once more, Steve lets out a shaky breath, Bucky’s metal hand resting over his heart.

"Why would they do that Stevie?" Bucky whispers, his fingers moving to hit the rewatch button again. Steve stops him and places the hand back over his heart. "It’s a beer advertisement, why the fuck is it so fucking sad? Alcohol isn’t suppose to make you sad." he says a little bit louder, hysteria coloring his tone. "What the fuck is wrong with them Steve? Why would they do that?"

"To get you to buy their beer Buck." Steve chuckles blinking away the wetness from his eyes. "It makes you feel bad for the dog so you go buy the beer to make it better."

"What’s the beer going to do, it’s not like the dog can drink it." Bucky mutters. "All that’s going to happen is a bunch of people getting drunk and yellin’ about how stupid that ad was. Why would they let that little pup run away just to sell some beer…it’s stupid."

Steve kisses the top of Bucky’s head and shuts the lid on the computer. Bucky is still muttering about better, more eye catching ways to sell beer than lost puppies that make you cry. Steve nods along, humming with agreement as they slowly sink down in the mass of pillows and blankets. Bucky’s voice is getting heavier as sleep begins to take hold. He curls up into Steve’s side and lets out a content sigh.

"I’m like that puppy." He says so softly that Steve has to strain to hear him. "I was lost and the wolves were chasing me. But you saved me. Always gotta be savin’ me."

Steve swallows hard, his grip on Bucky’s arm tightening. “‘Course Buck. I gotta repay the favor, all those time you were lookin’ out for me. I know it wasn’t an easy job, I was kind of a shit back then.”

"Wasn’t…a job." Bucky mumbles. "Wanted to…love you."

Steve smiles and pulls the blankets up over them, sealing in their collective warmth. “Love you too Buck, till the end of the line.”

Bucky’s hand pats his chest appreciatively as they both slip into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
